


Costume

by TwinSofia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, OOC, Party, Reader-Insert, Sexy, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSofia/pseuds/TwinSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and of course Tony is hosting a party. Not knowing what you are going to wear, Natasha helps you come up with a solution that will surely knock Steve's socks off! (Steve Rogers x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

Steve Rogers x Reader  
Costume  
            It was two days before Halloween, and you were wracking your brain for a last minute costume. Tony was hosting a party (as usual) and had forced every one of the Avengers to attend with their significant other, so you were going with Steve. He told everyone that it was mandatory that everyone wears a costume.  
            You give up and called Natasha. “Hi Nat. I am completely freaking out on what to wear to Tony’s stupid party!” I just want to watch “scary” movies with my man and snuggle up in bed, you think bitterly.  
            “Wow (y/n). Only you would wait until two days before the party. The answer to your question is simple. What is Steve wearing?” Natasha said soothingly.  
            “He’s just wearing his Captain America suit, why?”  
            “That’s easy. You can dress up as Miss America or whatever that costume is called,” my friend told me confidently.  
            “Of course! Thank you so much! Can you meet up with me at the nearest Party City in half an hour?” You were vibrating with excitement.  
            “No prob.” Click.  
~2 Days Later~  
            You twirled and let out a girly giggle. “Oh my gosh,” you squealed. “This is going to knock Steve’s socks off!” (At least you hoped so.) You were wearing red and white over-the-knee stockings with a light blue trimming and really tall red high heeled shoes. The dress that you had on had a high neck-line, and the chest area and torso was covered in skin-tight cloth. In the middle of your chest was a white star and the rest of it was light blue. Your stomach was encased in red and white stripes like on your stockings, and the light blue skirt part of the dress barley covered your ass. You also had small red gloves on and a silver eye mask. You thought back to what happened when you got the costume…  
Flashback  
            You quickly got ready to go to the costume shop and drove for a short five minutes to arrive at the store. Natasha was already there and was waiting at the side of the building with a smirk on her face. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards me. “Hello,” she says.  
            “Hi,” you reply, pulling her to the store in a hurry. As you get inside, you automatically head over to an employee and ask, “Where are the Captain America costumes?”  
            The worker points you to the left side of the store, and you yank Nat to the costumes. “So what are going to dress up like at the party, Nat?”  
            “Are you sure you want to hear it, (y/n)? I know what a prude you are,” Natasha says.  
            “I am not a prude, and you know that!” you retort, flustered.  
            “Ok, maybe not,” she conceded. “But you’re not a normal women who loves to gossip and talk about sex and crap like that. Maybe that’s the reason you and Steve are so good together.”  
            You sigh. “So what? Just tell me already!”  
            “So you know how Bruce’s favorite sex position is cowgirl style?”  
            You cringe. “Now I do,” you mutter.  
            “Well, that’s why I am dressing up as a sexy cowgirl. The party is going to be an all-night foreplay,” Natasha ends with a wink.  
            Shudder. You find the sexiest Miss Captain America costume you can find and rush off into a dressing room. After pulling on the costume, you peak out of the door and show Nat how you look.  
            She whistles. “Steve is going to shit bricks when he sees you. You are sexy as hell, girl. If I wasn’t with the love of my life, I might totally become lesbo for a you. You should really buy it!”  
End of Flashback  
            Before you meet Steve at the party, you straiten your (h/c) hair. You then drive a couple of minutes and park in the already full parking lot. You head inside of the big building where the party was being hosted and can already hear the loud music pulsing in your ears.  
            You see Steve hanging around the front door, looking sexy as hell in his uniform but slightly uncomfortable as two super-sluts were openly flirting with him and thrusting their fake boobs into his face. Those bitches. Didn’t they hear the news that Captain America was taken?! He obviously wasn't liking it and you smirk as you saunter over to him. “Hi, baby,” you purr. The two whores look shocked at your sudden appearance. Ha! They look at each other and then slowly walk away. Good choice.  
            “H-Hi,” Steve stutters slightly. He is blushing a bright pink and is looking at some where bellow my face. Your chest, you realize. He looks down at his feet before you can say anything about it.  
            You smile sweetly and say, “Do you like my costume?”  
            “Yes,” Steve’s ears are still pink. “I really like- no, I love your costume. You look heavenly and beautiful and just plain sexy.” He says the last part as a whisper and looks down again.  
            “Aw! You are such a sweetheart! I love you.” You kiss him on the lips.  
            “I love you too.” With that, he leads the way inside.  
            Inside, there are flashing lights everywhere, and if you thought that the music was loud outside, it was definitely ear-splitting in here. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room, and from your vantage point from up top (the front door leads to a balcony and you descend downstairs), it looked like almost everyone was dry humping and such to the beat of the song. “Hey,” Tony, the host of the party, yells over the music. “You are looking good, (y/n). You and Peps can be sisters.” He was right of course you noted as you looked to his right. Pepper stood there in a sexy version of the Iron Man suit. I guess he convinced her to get a costume, you chuckle.  
            Steve pulls you to the edge of the dance floor and drags you close to him. You dance as if there was a slow song for a few hours, but sometimes you get interrupted by the occasional friend or random person who wishes that he could join in on the fun. You see Natasha and Bruce on the dance floor later, dry humping to the song that was playing. The party is going to be an all-night foreplay. The words ring in you head, and you suddenly feel all hot and bothered. You rise on your tiptoes to get close to Steve’s ear (even with your high heals you are not as tall as him), “Baby, I really want you right now.” You guess that the sexy outfit that you were wearing was giving you some confidence because usually, you do not act like this.  
            Steve groans and pulls you to his motor cycle. The sooner you get to bed and get undressed, the better.


End file.
